Where It Ends
by DemonHeart42
Summary: The once peaceful and beautiful land that protected children's dreams is now a battlefield. The end is near and after a month of being thought dead Peter Pan must return to break the chains that hold him down to the never changing land, Neverland is no longer safe. This is the third installment of the Return Series and I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness

**Happy December my lovelies, DemonHeart is back with chapter 1 of my third and final installment for this trilogy and if you haven't read my first two stories (Peter Pan's return, Hook's Return) please go do that before starting this story.**

**I'd like to thank gillyboy for the amazing inspiration for the title of this story and because the idea was all yours this story is entirely dedicated to you, and I'd also like to thank Totalbooknerd13 for her idea, don't think I've forgotten about you, which has also given me inspiration. Thank you both.**

**Alrighty, please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I can't move. Everything around me is like thick liquid that seems to hold me in place and yet also seems to toss me around like that of smooth ocean waves. It's a space that never seems to end and not once since I've felt the thick dark liquid grab hold of me have I tried to escape its grasp. I'm a prisoner of this deep darkness but I cannot complain. I at least feel no pain, no misery, not a thing.

It may sound like I've given up, but truth is that there's nothing to give up. I'd lost Wendy, the boys, myself, the moment James fired his gun. There would be no saving me and somehow I had always known that. I've known it since I got to the island when I saw Nellie rush toward me at the beach. I hadn't noticed it before but it was there, the feeling that I would probably never return to London, to never be able to see Wendy again, to see her smile. I was wrong.

Yes I will never be able to see London and go to Harvard, and marry Wendy like I had planned, but at least I saw her, watched her smile one last time. Even though her smile only lasted for a split second, it was still there and nothing could have ruined that, not Hook, not James, not even my own death.

Although the last thing I had seen was the bright light that surrounded me and Wendy's tear stained face, I cannot say that I felt any pain. Everything had happened so fast that before I knew it I was consumed in darkness, grabbed by the thick liquid that holds me hostage now. If this is where you go after death I cannot complain. It's peaceful and there's nothing, nothing but the darkness and my thoughts that hold no sadness, anger, or fear. Just pure bliss and the warm caring memories of my life that I replay like that of on old movie, keeping it on repeat and never getting bored of the images.

Sighing, I look around wondering if there is anyone else in this darkness for once. Is teacher here? If she is I would like nothing more than to go with her. To have her company and remember happy memories of when we were alive in Neverland. I would enjoy nothing else.

I don't know how long I've been in this darkness. It could be seconds since I've arrived, minutes, hours, days, months, maybe even years. It feels like it's been forever but at the same time it feels like I've barely arrived here. I can only wonder and even then I don't ponder it much because it doesn't seem important to me, at least not anymore.

Heaven or hell, this is where I belong now and I can only pray to God, if there is one, to keep my Wendy and my boys safe. Wherever they are I only wish for their safety and hope that they somehow found a way home back to London. Back to the arms of their parents to never return to Neverland which, even though has given them wonderful memories, has also cursed them with nightmares.

Neverland was my home and I always knew that they did not belong, but I wanted them there anyway. I cursed them, but now that I was gone they were free do as they pleased. Hopefully they would take the chance to get away from that hell and forget the bad memories and make them into disregarded nightmares like many people do.

Peter Pan no longer existed, except in the stories that Wendy would probably repeat to her children one day and hopefully she would never remember me. She would remember the name, but not the actual person and that was good because it meant she would not shed a single tear for me. I hated watching her cry, even now that I'm gone it still seems to tear at me and that is why I wish for her to forget me, to forget the name Neverland...to forget Peter Pan ever existed.

* * *

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."  
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

**I know that chapter is too short for the first chapter but bear with me because it has a purpose, like every other nonsense that I write. I still hope that you enjoyed it either way.**

**So I was planning on posting this later on but the torture was just too much for me so I posted today. Hope it brought you a smile cuz' it brought one for me.**

**Shout outs from chapters of the last story...**

**disneyclassics101 - Thank you for favoriting Hook's Return.**

**gillyboy - Yes I know you expected that and that is the twist in this story that you'll later figure out, but you are somewhat right. I haven't really planned on how I'm going to make Wendy yet but her breaking down and going a bit insane does sound interesting. Plus thank you again for the title idea.**

**XxLost-In-The-EchoxX - thank you so much for following me and favoriting me.**

**Totalbooknerd13 - Yes they tried.**

** Yep!**

** I cried as well and thank you so much.**

**AbigaleNadinee - Thank you for following me**

**Abi (Guest) - I'm glad you liked the dedication.**

**MyllaMD - Thank you as well for following me**

**elking7541 - thank you for favoriting me as well.**

**Well that's all for today, I should be posting on Tuesday unless I get sidetracked, which hopefully wont happen.**

**Anywho, if you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember, reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any**  
**questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story you can also PM me and i'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Sorry I'm late but here's chapter 2. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

_Peter_, I look around the darkness trying to figure out if I had heard someone call out my name or if it was just in my head, but I find nothing except the liquid that holds me in place, _Peter Pan_, there it is again but as before there is no one there. Perhaps I'm starting to feel lonely and have started hearing voices in my head, although I doubt I've been here long enough to feel lonely. It's probably only been a few hours since James shot me. Either way I'm not ready to befriend that voice just yet.

_Peter wake up_, I decide to ignore the voice, _Wake up Peter_, the voice doesn't seem to like that, _I told you to wake up_, and it's starting to sound irritated with me, _PETER_, through the darkness I feel something tugging at my arms so hard it feels like it might get yanked off. I let the feeling continue finding no need to wake up; when in truth I'm already awake in a never ending darkness that is now my home, my new adventure.

The voice continues to rant on and on repeating my name over and over again. Soon enough it's no longer just one voice if not several that swim around my head talking over each other making it pound unbearably, and now it feels like every part of my body is being yanked over and over again. It hurts but as before I don't do anything letting the yanking continues, somehow I feel like I deserve it. Both the yanking and the screaming voices in my head that persist to get louder demanding me to awaken, I deserve it both.

_Peter_, a voice that booms over the rest says sounding calm and almost recognizable that it gets me curious enough to hear it, _Peter you need to wake up_, and just like that the voice loses my interest,_ Peter, Wendy needs you_.

It isn't till that moment that I realize I had my eyes closed as they shoot open in a flash. I had thought my eyes were open when I was in the darkness. I mean, the thick dark liquid surrounding me was as easy to see as my own hands. It moved around like silent thick waves that lazily dragged me along and at times the waves even seemed to glisten. Plus there was also the cold solid feeling of the liquid which held me down promising to never let go, but now I feel nothing around me except something hard and firm pressing against my back. It feels like a bed made out of hard rocks that press against my back like dull shards of glass.

Looking around through my now adjusted vision I notice that I'm in a somewhat small dark cave. Above me, a single beam of light filters in through the high ceiling illuminating parts of the cave leaving only a few spots in utter darkness. Blinking against the bright light I take a deep breath of air feeling the crisp coolness of it enter my lungs filling them as if for the first time. It's a nice feeling that gives me a sense of comfort in this confusing turn of events.

"So you've finally decided to wake up?" a voice asks echoing through the small space in the cave filling the silence like a crashing drum.

I'm not surprised of it knowing well that it is the same voice that urged me to wake up. I turn to look for the source of the voice moving only my head wanting not to move my seemingly paralyzed body. A patch of darkness lies only a few feet away from me and I stare at it watching as a shadow emerges from the darkness seeming to easily rip away from it.

An almost unrecognizable girl stares at me from where she stands holding no real emotion on her porcelain face. Her long red flowing hair reaches her waist in smooth cascading waves. Her porcelain white face holds no blemish on it except for a few freckles that are powdered along her cheeks that are practically concealed in the paleness of her skin. The golden light filtering in embraces her like a halo making her appearance like that of an angel, but she's far from being anything near such a thing.

"Nellie," I whisper indifferently finally able to find my voice in my unmoving body feeling the words slip from my lips fairly easily. She smiles a sad lonely smile while continuing to stand at the edge of the small circle of light seeming to be a bit uncomfortable, "You've changed so much in the few hours I've been asleep," I say knowing too well how fast Neverland can change ones appearance as fast as it can keep it frozen for centuries.

Nellie flinches a bit staring down at her feet before looking back up at me with a determined expression set on her face, "Peter, you've been gone for over a month," she says sternly holding no compassion in her tone or any sign of sorrow in her face making me flinch. The way she says it is like a slap to my face confirming what I had feared.

Well at least it was only a month and not several years. How would I be able to keep up with anything in this world if a good amount of years had passed with me still in that never ending loop of darkness. I'd probably never be able to recover from such a thing.

"Wow, you didn't even try to act kind," I say sarcastically while turning my gaze back to the roof of the cave knowing well that it's the opening of the chasm I had fallen through, apparently, a month ago, "You haven't changed a bit," I add in a much calmer tone. Nellie doesn't say anything but just stands there seemingly continuing to stare at me grimly, "How am I still alive," I eventually ask after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

She walks up to me, her dress, that I hadn't noticed earlier, swishing with her every step as she lifts the edge of thin looking cloth that seems to cover up most of my body, "The Indian's ceremonial robe saved you," she says letting the cloth go quickly, "That which has the power to save a man from his death bed, but which cannot return the dead," she looks at me straight in the eye, her golden eyes seeming to glow in the dim darkness, "You never died Peter, you only fell asleep while the robe revived your broken body, and that glow you saw when you fell was the magic of the robe taking effect immediately," she touches the spot where the bullet had hit and I shiver unused to feeling the touch of another human being, especially that one of a traitor.

I watch her remove her hand from my stomach as she holds her hand out to me indicating that she wants to help me up. I unwillingly take it feeling my arm lift itself as light as a feather, and to think that I'd probably feel heavy and uncoordinated. Looking at her as I sit up I can't help but ask, "Why did you do it Nellie, why did you betray me?" taking her off guard.

She doesn't let go of my hand, mainly because I'm holding it tight preventing her from dodging my question, as she stares at the ground a bit ashamed. I begin to believe that she isn't going to tell me and am about to release her when she whispers, "Because I was jealous," so low that I almost miss it.

"Why would you be jealous and jealous of whom …?"

"WENDY!" she shrieks whipping her head up at me and staring right at me with pure hatred filling her voice, "I was jealous on how you loved her so much, even after she abandoned you. No matter how much I tried to make you forget her you would always find a way to bring her into anything we ever did," she seethes digging her nails into my hand where I'm still holding onto her, "I hate how you always compared me to her saying that I wasn't pretty like her, or as intelligent, or kind, or ANYTHING! I hate how after insulting me that way you would later play with my feelings by trying to forget her by loving me," at this all I can do is look away too ashamed to even look at her further, "You promised you'd give me a chance to make you forget her, that you'd let me sooth the pain she had left behind. You promised and then broke it when you went looking for her,"

Tears are pouring down her face and even then her beauty does not falter. She looks like one of those paintings Wendy showed me once at an art museum some time back. It held an angel that seemed to be weeping and even through its tears, not once did it lose its glory. Nellie reminds me of that painting as I watch her cry in front of me.

"I hate her because when you returned you came looking for her and not me," she sobs slowly sinking to her knees while continuing to hold onto my hand, "You didn't even seem to really notice me. I also hate how you woke up for her and not me," she finally whispers as I free my hand from her grasp.

Looking down at her I know it will help nothing but either way I say, "I'm sorry Nellie for abandoning you and I know that there's nothing I can do to make it right," she doesn't look up but continues to sob from where she sits, "I'm also sorry I couldn't love you the way I promised I would," again she says nothing.

Standing up I look down at the rock bed while pulling on the robe around my shoulders as I notice a dry dark patch on the rocks near where my head had been and I know that it was my own blood. Not thinking much about it I head toward the patch of darkness that Nellie had emerged from earlier guessing that it's the entrance. Just before I leave the light of the circle I hear Nellie say, "I forgive you either way, even if it means nothing anymore," I turn to look at her but she's gone. Nothing but the small rock bed lies within the small confines of the cave in which held me all this time.

Without a second glance I turn and walk away.

* * *

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder… or forgetful."  
― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**So there it is. I will not be doing shout outs today, seeming as its 1:12 in the morning and I have practice in a few hours for band, so I'll put that off for the next chapter.**

**Although, This chapter is dedicated to kittyhawk09. Peter got to somewhat confront Nellie but there will be more confronting later on.**

**Goodnight/Goodmorning.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark tunnels

**Happy Saturday, I'm back with chapter 3 of my final story. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Finding my way through the dark tunnel was not an easy task. There were plenty of times that I would trip over protruding rocks and stones along with the slippery parts on the rocks that kept on knocking me down. It was like a patter, walk, walk, walk, trip, and then repeat. It also doesn't help that my body isn't used to this type of exertion. I was, after all, in a sort of coma for an entire month so my legs can't seem to keep me up.

Every step is painful and after a few minutes of leaving the cave I had 'slept' in my legs have begun to shake violently. Sweat has already begun pouring down my face and a few times I begin to believe that I won't make it, but then the thought of Wendy waiting for me somewhere out there pushes me forward and I continue to walk and trip.

Throughout my walk I even begin to hear voices throughout the darkness calling my name and teasing me. There's even a moment where through the darkness I even found a pair of red eyes staring at me before they suddenly disappeared leaving my in a confused stupor. By then I've needed to lean on the wall feeling the heavy exertion begin to take its toll heavily on me making me gasp for air and that's when I decide to take a short break while I catch my breath and regain a bit of energy.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head on the wall of the cave feeling the coolness of it feel pleasant on my warm sticky skin. Soon enough I even feel myself slowly begin to drift off into another wave of sleep when suddenly a small child like voice asks, "Are you dead?" making me shoot my eyes open to be greeted with the same darkness I had been traveling in, but this time a small young girl stands in front of me a few feet away.

She looks to be around ten with long raven hair, though it could be some other color but I can't tell through the darkness, which reaches her knees, pale skin that seems to glow through the darkness frames her face and bear arms and legs. All she's wearing seems to be a thin dress that looks a bit gray from where I'm sitting. Who is this young girl and where did she come from?

"Well are you?" the girl asks again and I stare at her a bit confused until I realize she had asked a question prior to this one.

"Umm, no. At least I don't think I'm dead," I answer still staring at the child. She tilts her head to the side in wonder before moving toward me with a curious look on her face. She looks harmless, but I've learned the hard way that you shouldn't always trust a harmless face.

"Are you headed outside?" she asks and guessing that she means outside of these confusing caves I nod as she leans in closer seeming to examine my face, "Why?" she asks her eyes full of wonder and her face set into a grim expression, almost as if she were keeping some sort of secret.

A bit baffled by her question I rub the back of my head, "Because there are some people that I need to get back to," she blinks but says nothing, "Speaking of getting out, do you know the way for me to exit this dark cave?"

She leans back a bit disappointed and then a look of anger crosses her expression, "The exit is only a few feet away, a few more minutes walking in the direction that you were you would have gotten out in no time," she slowly turns around as if to walk in the direction that I just came from.

"Only a few feet," I ask turning to the direction she had just pointed out to, "But wouldn't there have been at least a small ray of light signaling the exit?" I turn to look at her as she stares at me with not a single expression on her face, "Even if it's night outside, the rays of the moonlight would still have filled this space especially since Neverland always has a full moon outside,"

The girl laughs for a bit and it fills the entire tunnel like the jingling of bells, "There hasn't been a ray of sunlight or moonlight for an entire month," she answers, "The day you died a beam of light shot toward the sky illuminating the entire island and after your heart stopped beating completely all form of light just suddenly vanished into thin air," she turns and begins to walk away, "Also, you should put that cloak on before you continue your trek, you'll feel much better once you have it on,"

Standing up in a hurry feeling a chill run down my spine I call out for her to, "STOP!" she stops and then turns her head to look at me with such a bored expression, "Who are you and how do you know all of that?"

A large vicious smile stretches across the young girls face as her eyes glow red making her look like a demon, but I only catch a second of it before the young girls face returns, "I'm no one," she says bored, "Just a figment of your imagination," and without another word she disappears into the darkness.

With one last shudder I shake my head feeling that it is not the time to wonder about what had just happened. I've wasted enough time as it is and I need to get out, not more than ever since I know that the exit is only a few feet away from me. Before I begin moving I pull the cloak out of the pocket of my pants wrapping it around my shoulders feeling the soft silk brush my arms. I had taken it off moments after I left the cave feeling weird with it on and now as I pull it around my shoulders I instantly feel the scratches on my hands and knees quickly evaporate into nothing but numbness all over my body. My energy has even risen and now a new sense of purpose fills me as I continue to move on further, and to my surprise I find the exit of the tunnels within a matter of minutes, just like the girl had said.

I stand at the opening of the cave looking out at the darkness that is supposed to be the island but am able to see nothing, not even the stones of the mountain that still lie before me. Just when I begin to panic on how I will find my way through the forest a sliver of golden light begins to rise in the near distance.

At first it is only a thin bleak line that little by little begins to grow illuminating the sky and the forest around me making swirls of orange, then yellow, then pink color the sky above me until finally it settles in blue all which blind me for a few seconds as my eyes begin to get accustomed to the brightness. The girl said that the darkness had vanished when I had departed this world and now that I am up and ready to reclaim it the sun rises to be the first of the island to greet me, and I welcome the greeting as I rush down the side of the mountain ready to begin my next adventure.

Boys, Wendy, here I come.

* * *

The room is solitary holding nothing but a small bed made out of leaves and a table with two stools surrounding it. In the corner someone is sitting unmoving, uncaring of what is happening outside of her cell. It's been days since she's bathed but she doesn't care, there's no one here to impress and the last time she even talked to someone was the guard only two days ago. That had also been the last time she ate, but it doesn't bother her. Her life means nothing, that is, until a stream of golden light filters in through the window that sits on the wall across from her slowly filling the small cell with light.

She lifts her head watching the light crawl toward her and although it's dim it does not fail to make her eyes, so used to the darkness, burn. Within a minute, though, she's finally able to open her eyes completely only tears are streaming down her face in silent streams as her heart throbs in agonizing pulls, but through the pain she feels happiness. In her head she repeats the same thing over and over again, 'he's alive,' before feeling the darkness consume her once again.

* * *

"If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire."  
― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**So there was chapter 3. Love it? Hate it?**

**It's basically another filler that has introduced a new character that will be coming out in a few other chapters. I haven't figured out her name yet but she'll be mentioned soon enough.**

**Shout outs**

**(From chapter 1)**

**elking7541 - Thank you for following both me and my story and for favoriting W.I.E as well.**

** .94 - Thank you for following my story and I'm happy for your excitement and thank you again.**

**MyllaMD - Thanks for following**

**Abi(Guest) - Alas Wendy's chapter and the lost boys is coming up so look out for that and love ya too.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today, Chapter 4 will, hopefully, be coming out on December 18, so look out for that.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ringing of thunder

**Sorry I'm late guys. Had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter but I'm back and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Gasping, I look around my surroundings feeling dizzy and lightheaded as I try to get my breathing back to a normal rhythm. A wave of cool air rushes into my lungs making them throb as I cough several times before I'm finally able to take somewhat normal sized breaths. I clutch onto my neck feeling it sting with the bruises that will soon begin to form from the pressure it had received making it almost impossible to breathe right and much less speak.

Turning my head to the side, I watch as my attacker walks around the small space of my tent serene as if nothing had just happened. I try to cry out but just as I open my mouth a coughing fit attacks me and I clutch my chest feeling as if I could throw up my lungs at any second now. If he had held onto me any longer I probably would have passed out or died by now. Although at the rate that I'm coughing at, I could probably suffocate on my own without the help of my attacker.

"Wh – why did you not k-kill me," I pant lifting myself onto my hands and knees as I try to look up at the hulking figure of a man that stands close to the entrance of my tent with a pleased smile adorning his lips, "I could scream you know," I wheeze while continuing to gasp holding as best I can the cough that wants to emerge from my extremely dry throat.

"Sure you can," James Hook says with a smirk as he looks around the tent with a somewhat delighted expression on his disgusting looking face, "It's kind of a small space, but very well adorned," he says while beginning to walk around the tent again grabbing a few golden trinkets that I have on a small shelf beside my mat, "Perfectly suitable for a princess," he purrs and I just want to puke and lash out at him with what little strength I have. Oh how much he resembles his worthless fool of a father, how very much indeed.

James snuck into my tent an hour ago while I was sleeping and when I had woken up he quickly started choking me before I could even begin to scream for help. His grip on my neck was tight enough to completely obstruct my wind pipe and almost snapping my neck at the same time. I did my best to pry his fingers away from me but the attempts was futile and I only ended up losing consciousness for a split second before he released his hold on me allowing me to breathe again, and now that I'm able to breathe and talk a bit I can't scream because of the blasted coughs that continue to choke me.

Finally getting my breathing under control somewhat I look up at James to find him eyeing me amused from where he stands, "Why did you not kill me," I ask again determined to find out his motive, whether he had one or not and knowing him his motive would simply that he was bored out of his mind and so he decided to choke me and then walk away before anyone could figure out he was even here, "I thought that had been the reason that you snuck into my tent," he laughs manically, but it's low enough that no one outside the tent could hear it even if they were standing outside and because of my coughing I can barely even speak above a whisper.

James shakes his head with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Oh my dear Tigerlily, don't act so naive when you know as well as I do who I am truly here for," he says casually while leaning on the small shelf where my golden trinkets stand crossing his large arms over his chest while looking down at me with a look of satisfaction glowing in his eyes. I have an idea about why he's here, other than somewhat killing me, but I hope that I'm wrong. Oh please let me be wrong. James walks toward me and crouches down to my level while grabbing hold of my chin gently and pulling me closer to him as his warm breath blows down on me smelling of rum. Such a young age and he has already begun to follow his father's ways of downing himself with rum.

Trying to look away from him he keeps his hold on my chin so that I'm trapped in place and I try to shake my head free without luck, "Who is it?" I ask one more time spitting slightly in his face while also feeling a small wet tear roll down my cheek and holding in a sob that is lodged in my throat along with the rest of the coughs that I don't want to let out.

"Your father," he answers with a sly smile before kissing me roughly, and then the sound of a gunshot goes off ringing in the air like thunder.

* * *

Looking around my surroundings I begin to panic a bit. The sun overhead marks noon and I know that I'm lost in the overgrown jungle, and though I have walked for hours I have not once bumped into a single human being. Because of this I begin to wonder if the Wendy and the boys went back to London like I had hoped they would, but all in all I must make sure that they left before I too abandon the island to return to the life I had chosen alongside Wendy and the boys.

Wiping my brow with the back of my hand I continue to walk wanting to reach the shore, or at least find a small spring, as fast as I can. The heat around me is intense but I ignore it as I push through a wall of thick ivy that is blocking my path. Once on the other side of the ivy I stumble over a rock and roll down a steep hill feeling the rocks, thorns, and branches of plants scratch my arms while I fall. I eventually hit a tree feeling my ribs crack under me from the force of the blow, but soon all of my injuries begin to heal, seeming as I still have the robe wrapped around me, but instead of quickly getting up I remain lying down allowing myself to rest for a few minutes.

As I wait I look up at the tops of the trees to see if any of them hold any fruit only to spot several mangos hanging from the tree I had just hit. Standing I climb the tree until I reach the nearest mango and grasp the fruit while tugging it away from its branch. I collect several more mangos and when I've eaten more than half of my pickings I continue on my way only to find a small creek close by to the tree.

Just as I begin to wash my hands the sound of a rustling bush makes me look around to find the source, but there's nothing. Figuring that it was just a small animal, I go back to washing the mango juice off my face and hands while splashing the cool water on my arms and neck relishing the feel of it on my warm skin, and once again there's another rustling behind me. I turn once again in order to see if this time I can spot the source of the noise and am greeted with a spear pointing straight at my face.

The Indian holding the spear did not look happy one bit.

* * *

"To live will be an awfully big adventure."  
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The crashing waves

***Bonus Chapter! Bonus chapter! BONUS CHAPTER!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

"Move," the Indian behind me demands, even though I'm walking as best I can with my hands tied behind my back, and pokes his spear into my back making me jump. I turn to glare at him but he's looking straight ahead as if trying really hard to ignore me and yet make sure that I don't get away from him.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," I retort while trying to walk over a protruding root that's partially in our way making it near to impossible for me to cross over it. Once I'm on the other side of the root I look over to my companion to see if he's going to follow me but the look on his face makes me freeze, "What's wrong?" he doesn't say anything but continues to look off into the distance. I turn to follow his gaze and through the canopy of the trees I see a thick black cloud of smoke rising from what must be where the camp is at.

Before I can say anything else I distinctly hear the beating of a drum in the distance and my heart stops knowing well that the only time the drum is ever touched is when there is a death within the clan, "We must hurry," the Indian says while jumping over the root with ease taking me by the arms and throwing me over his shoulder as if I were a sack filled with pillows just bouncing along his shoulder just when he begins to run.

I wonder what kind of storm has hit the tribe today.

* * *

I push my way through the many burning tents fighting my way through flames and panicking people having only one thought in mind, I have to get to my father. Nothing in all of Neverland could prevent me from getting to my father not even the pirate that is leading me through the crowd. Why is he helping me, I don't know, but he seems just as eager as me to get to my father's tank.  
"Hurry," James pants pulling me closer to the edge of the jungle and far from the burning tents holding on tightly to my hand.

He ducks us behind a bush when a few of our tribes warriors pass by with buckets that must hold water on them and when he begins to pull me back up to move on I pull back making him look at me, "Why are you helping me?" I ask and he only smiles and for some reason my heart skips a few beats and it only makes me feel even more animosity towards him.

James teasingly strokes my cheek and says, "A true gentleman always helps a defenseless princess," and I swipe his hand away scratching him a bit in the process.

"A true gentleman would not lay a finger on a princess in the first place," I sneer while standing and continuing to make my way toward my father's giant tent. How foolish he was when he placed my tent in a more secluded spot far from his in order to keep me safe, too bad it was all for nothing and now I can't seem to get to him no matter how fast I run. I just hope I'm not too late.

When we finally reach the entrance of the tent James stops me by holding onto my wrist preventing me from entering the tent all expression of seriousness overtaking his face, "Lilly I don't think you should go inside," the tone of his voice throws me off edge along with the look on his face.

Feeling boiling hot anger course throughout my body I push him fiercely out of the way making him stumble a few feet away, "I am going inside," I begin to enter through the entrance before I look back at James, "And my name is Tigerlilly, not Lilly," and with that I duck inside to discover the horror I had been dreading since Peter came back about a month ago.

* * *

"There is a saying in the Neverland that,every time you breathe, a grown-up dies."  
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

**So I realized that my chapters were a bit short and plus I was a few days late in updating so I decided to give you a treat and update two chapters today. I hope you all are enjoying your holiday vacations, if you are on vacation, and that you're having the time of your life.**

**As I said in the previous chapter I got a bit of a writer's block but thankfully it didn't last that long and I was able to update today, so I hope you all enjoyed these chapters.**

**Shout outs**

**ereghan - thank you for following my story.**

**Ladyanne23 - Thank you so much for following and favoriting all tree of my stories and myself. It means a lot to me and I'm also happy to have you as a pen pal and I promise to pull every heartstring you have.**

**DancinAngel-love - Thank you as well for favoriting all three of my stories and following this one as well.**

**Abi (Guest) - Sorry I'm late but I hope you enjoyed these past two chapters and I'm always glad to see your enthusiasm through your reviews.**

**Lilly-Jane7797 - I hated the idea of them being separated, even though I do that a lot in this story, but in the end they will stay together. Continue reading and you'll see.**

**Well that's all the updates for today, I'll see you soon with Chapter 6 which will be coming out soon just for you all.**

**Remember, If you're enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see in this story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll gladly add it into the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The storm named Smee

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all had an amazing day yesterday and got the presents you all wanted. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

There's not much to say about Smee, other than that he was born and raised in London with a mother who always loved him and tried her hardest to keep herself and her three children a float. Being the youngest in the household it was hard holding the burden of being tossed aside by his two older brothers who were much taller and had better charming physical aspects like his mother. Why did he, out of all three children, have to get all the undesirable aspects of his dearly departed father? Was it really so hard to have one decent trait of his mother that the other two did not have?

He did, two or three, actually.

He, like his mother, was very compassionate and loyal holding nothing of the brutal anger his father had, which both his brothers seemed to inherit, and also he had her eyes which were small and somehow appealed to his small pudgy face. He was no good in sports, school, or basically anything he ever tried. The only thing he was ever able to fully achieve his father's attention was on how great of a fisherman he was, and even at that he failed a few times, but he was better at it than his brothers and that compensated on everything at home. He was the undesirable child at home who was picked on just about every day, and even then his mother loved him unconditionally.

After about a few years since his father had passed away, Smee's mother followed closely behind saying that her husband was asking of her presence in heaven, and although it pained to leave her three fine men behind her loyalty to her husband was much stronger and off she went. The day after his mother's death Smee set off to find work in the marina finding no other reason to remain in London and thus finding his own path in fishing.

Smee got married at one point in his life with a woman who, no matter how much it baffled him, loved him with as much love as his mother had given him. It had been the beginning of a new happy life that was shattered when his wife passed away through child birth. Neither child nor mother had survived leaving Smee alone once again introducing him into the open arms of alcohol and rum.

Years passed and now an old drunken fisherman Smee remained to be kind and loyal no matter how many hardships he held on his shoulder. He held a smile on his face always saying that neither his mother nor wife would want to see him mourn them, so he placed on a smile always finding something good in everything he encountered. Including the man he once saved before he drowned himself in the ocean claiming he wanted to commit suicide because he saw no reason to live a life he so selfishly destroyed. That man later returned to appoint Smee to be his second in command on his ship The Jolly Rodger and without hesitation Smee accepted, even though he knew it was a pirate ship.

As the years passed Smee got accustomed to the minimal abuse received by James always finding his own faults and not those of James. It was hard living on a ship full of big burly men that reminded him of his brutal older brothers, but somehow being by the captains side made up for it all. No amount of money and rum could have removed Smee from his captain's side and the adventures they pursued only added to the list on why he remained by Hook's side. It was also Hook's attitude, skills, and smarts that had enchanted Smee, qualities that his former employers lacked and always got them caught. He also sees James as a son, the son he could never have and vowed, like the loyal man he was, to remain by his side until the end of his days making sure to always love and protect him no matter the cost he had to pay. Hook's wish was his command, a command he gladly obeyed.

Even though Smee was a pirate he'd never really felt joy in the killings of other and even though Hook hid it very well he knew deep down that the infamous pirate did not enjoy it either. He's always make sure to look away when Hook would pull the trigger on some unlucky soul only to watch those mixed emotions swim across his captain's eyes like that of a grieving man. Those deaths always seemed to remind Hook of something and he always seemed to gaze off in deep thoughts when he was alone, all in which Smee never seemed to miss.

His captain held the gun, and he watched with a sad expression, so it surprised everyone, including the young James who had already known about this plan, to find Smee holding the gun that has ended the life of the Mollusk chief. It was a sight no one had ever seen before.

No expression could be more distressing than that which Smee held as he looked down at a motionless Fighting Prawn. Not even the deafening screams of Tigerlilly seemed faze him as he continued to stare down at the ever growing puddle of blood that has now reached the tips of his boots staining them red. He now had an understanding on why his captain always wore the color crimson without a second thought.

Crimson, unlike black, was the true color of death.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Smee whispers so low that I can barely even hear it myself over Tigerlilly's crying. Tigerlilly pauses from her crying for a split second showing that she heard before returning to her heart wrenching sobs clutching onto her father and screaming for him to wake up in her native language. Her arms and legs are drenched in her father's blood, but none of that seems to matter to her as she continues to scream for her father.

She shakes him fiercely as the dying chief opens his eyes smiling up to the young princess, "Do not leave me father, please do not go with mother just yet," she pleads as her father rises a massive hand and caresses her cheek gently smearing a line of blood as he does so.

"You need not of me any longer," the old chief wheezes while coughing a bit of blood, "Your time to rein has come and I shall answer the summoning of your mother," he coughs again but more severely, "Lead our people into prosperity and know we both are very proud of you,"

"Father please,"

Fighting Prawn smiles to his daughter with such love, love I have never seen my father ever give to me, "Be good my daughter," and with those final words he is goes limp and shutting his eyes from the world forever.

"NO!" Tigerlilly shrieks while shaking her father once again, "Father, wake up, WAKE UP!" she sobs into his chest shaking her head violently making it seem like at any second now she'll just snap it on her own ending her own life as well, but I know that won't happen because Smee would have probably stopped her by now. She looks helpless and for some odd reason it pains me to see her this way.

Smee moves away walking toward me not daring to look back at the distraught princess, "Let's go James," he mutters while passing me. I try to read what he is thinking but his expression is hard and emotionless that there is nothing to read. The only thing that gives his feelings away is a single tear that streams down his cheek and disappears within his bristly beard.

Turning to look at Tigerlilly one last time I find her eyes trained on me with such sadness clouding them. Tears stream down her beautiful face in livid streams seeming somewhat hopeful only to be snuffed out with heated anger. Without another glance I turn and walk away.

They're all finally dead.

* * *

"One could mention many lovable traits in Smee. For instance, after killing, it was his spectacles he wiped instead of his weapon."  
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

**So I had thought much about this chapter and remembered some comments on how Smee had been too brutal when I introduced him into the second story in chapter 3 when in truth he's somewhat nice and loving. This chapter sort of explains his brutality and why he does what he does.**

**Also, on another note, James had only kissed Tigerlilly to buy some time for Smee, but that doesn't mean that he does **_or_ **doesn't have feelings for her. I guess you'll all just have to find out as the story progresses because sincerely I don't even know myself.**

**Oh and this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday as a Christmas present for you all but FanFiction wouldn't let me into my profile, probably the server was down, so again I say Happy Belated Christmas everyone.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see put into this story please don't be afraid to PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies and happy holidays to you all 3**


	7. Chapter 7 - Downpour

**OMG! Only one more day in there year, not counting today, how exciting! Well this is DemonHeart with the last chapter of the year. Please R&R and I shall see you all at the bottom of the page.**

**Oh and before you all start reading I have neglected, once again, to put a way to say who's POV each chapter/ section it's going to be in, so make sure to read the bottom for that heads up.**

**BTW, this is Peter's POV and just him.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, the Indian holding me finally stops at the edge of camp and sets me down to my feet. Without another word he cuts my binds releasing me and then runs off into the turmoil that is happening all around the camp like some sort of battle scene. It's the worst I have ever come to witness about the village since I first found it so long ago.

Tents are ablaze with fire licking away at the fabric and reaching high to the darkening sky to where clouds have begun to form swirling above our heads like an ominous giant. Villagers run around, women trying to get all the children away from the fire and salvaging what little they can as the men try to swiftly put out the fire with small buckets of water yelling incoherent things at each other. I stand frozen in place unable to fully understand what is going on feeling as if I were detached from the world. It's as if all of this were a movie, or maybe even a dream, and I am just a simple spectator watching it all from a distance waiting to see what will happen next.

A laughter like that of jingling bells makes me snap back to reality and turn to look up in a nearby tree, "Isn't all of this just wonderful," the young girl from the cave asks swinging her legs freely from where she's perched on a tree's branch, "Such a magnificent sight, don't you agree?" She looks down at me with a soft smile and all I can do is just stare at her, "What?"

"How are you here?" I ask making her straight up as if I had just offended her. Had I asked something wrong?

Glaring at me the girl looks back at the scene behind me almost as if she isn't about to answer my question but answers either way, "It's a free island, I can go wherever I please, and seeming as there was the sound of a beating drum I came to see what was going on," she says simply watching the village with a now bored expression.

"Why do you care?" I ask and she looks down at me annoyed.

"Because like you Neverland is my home," she sneers angrily, "And know it or not I care about my home enough to know that it's dying slowly," she then stands on the branch she's on and turns away from me as if she's about to fly away, or maybe even jump off.

"Dying, what do mean by that?"

She turns to look at me with a bleak expression and then looks up toward the village, "I hope that answers your question," she says and I turn to follow her gaze.  
Exiting from the chief's tent were both James and Smee, both looking so drawn and distressed, and as they exit the sky rumbles releasing a shower of cold rain.

What really catches my attention about the two is the gun in Smee's hand that limply hangs to his side as water droplets hang from the rims of his dirty spectacles. It's not the first time I've seen a gun in Smee's hand but every time he holds a gun it looks so out of place as if it should be anywhere but in his hands. There's also the heartbreaking look in his face that makes my blood run cold. What could Smee have done that gives him such sadness?

Turning to the girl to ask her one last thing I find the tree branch completely empty with not a single sign of her being there at all. A figment of my imagination she says. I guess I can't doubt that I've finally begun to go a bit over the bend with what has been happening. As if suddenly realizing that there had been pirates in the chief's tent, I race off toward the tent feeling the heavy water droplets pour down on me soaking me to the bone. When I reach the tent of the chief I rip the curtain door open only to freeze in place at the sight before me.

"Peter," Tigerlilly looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy with endless streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. All around her is a pool of blood that stains the ground like thick red ink and for a second I think it's hers making me wonder how she was even still conscious, that is until I see her father, Fighting Prawn, lying next to her, "Peter, h-he's dead," Tigerlilly sobs screaming out in anguish clutching onto her father's massive hand holding it close to her sodden cheeks. Finally able to move, I slowly walk away from the tent's opening toward Tigerlilly pulling her away from her father and holding her close. She releases her father's hand as she buries her face into my chest while clutching onto my soaked shirt like a life line drenching it even more with her salty sea of tears, "Tell me I am dreaming," Tigerlilly pleads into my chest, her voice sounding so weak and frail, "You are dead so this must be a dream," she pulls away slightly and looks up at me with so much hope in her eyes, "Please say this is just a bad dream."

My eyes burn with tears but I keep them in wanting to be strong for Tigerlilly as I bow my head and slowly shake it from side to side, "I'm sorry Tigerlilly, but this is no dream. I never really died," she gasps and her shaking stops before she breaks down crying again. I slowly stroke her hair wondering what I could do to make her stop crying. How could I help her when her father is gone, and that's when I remember about the robe that is still wrapped around my shoulders, "TIGERLILLY!" I cry excitedly as she stares up at me in wonder as I pull the robe off of my shoulders and placing the somehow dry cloth in her hands, "Tigerlilly, the cloak, put the cloak on your father and he will better."

She stares at the intricate cloth in her hands as if trying to understand what it is that she's holding in her hands as realization gradually dawns on her. Closing her eyes as if in pain, she clutches the cloth to her chest as more tears pour down her already wet cheeks while shaking her head, "It's too late," she whispers her breath coming out in short shaky gasps.

"What do mean it's too late?" I ask unable to understand what she means as she looks up at me again with a small sad smile on her trembling lips.

She sniffs and takes a deep wavering breath before sighing and looking down at the cloak again, "Do you remember what my father said about the robe," she asks me and I nod.

"He said the robe can save anyone from their death bed, but..." and that's when it dawns on me as I slump down next to her feeling my body grow heavy on me as if someone had put a sack full of bricks onto my shoulders. How could I have forgotten?

Tigerlilly nods sadly as she finishes my sentence for me, "But it can't bring anyone back from the dead," her lip trembles viciously as she wipes her nose with the sleeve of her dress, "And my father is already dead," and once again she curls in on herself clutching the robe to her chest as I wrap my arms around her while mentally kicking myself for being so dumb and wondering why that Indian hadn't run any faster to get me here. Maybe then all of this mess wouldn't have happened.

One thing is for sure and that's that Fighting Prawn's death will not be in vain.

* * *

"To die would be an awfully big adventure."  
– J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**OK so two people have already told me that I need to make it easier for you all to understand who's POV each chapter/section and I agree since I noticed that I went on my trip with the last chapter and for some reason I went into Narrator POV and then to James's POV so I kinda see where I got to Fix that. So from now on in my intro before the story starts I'm going to be putting the POV's in order depending how many sections there's going to be within that chapter. **

**Example:**

**POV's: James, Peter, Narrator, etc.**

**So hopefully that helps you all out my wonderful readers fixing the big confusion. I'd like to thank both gillyboy and .94 for both asking about the POV's. Sorry it's a little late, but better late than never.**

**Shout outs**

** .94 - Thanks for reminding me about the POV's, had meant to fix that but forgot to so thanks a lot and hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ladyanne23 - Glad you enjoyed that, I had wanted to do a POV on Smee since chapter 3 in my first story when someone, can't really remember who, asked my why I had made him sound so harsh and I finally got to write my mind out.**

**Guest - thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please favorite, follow, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see in the story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it into the story. **

**Hope you all have a wonderful New Years and remember for my adults and teenagers don't drink and drive and make sure you party it safely.**

**Until next year my lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8 - No such thing as hope

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! *Blows on party horn* To start off 2014 I would like to post up this chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it along with the new year.**

**POV: *Drum Roll* Wendy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

"So I hear he's alive," James says from where he's sitting on a stool at the end of the room cutting up an apple he brought with him, "What do you think?"

I stare out the window at the golden light that pours in through the window illuminating the once dark room chasing away the dark shadows that have plagued the island for about a month now, "I've lost hope," I say indifferently keeping my gaze out the window watching the waves by the nearby shore lap against the sand in a steady rhythm as the white clouds drift lazily through the deep blue sky.

My cell is a single stone room built close to the shore and hidden under ivy and moss so if you tried to look for it while flying you could easily miss it. The room holds a modest withered bed and a small worn out coffee table that holds a single oil lamp that's been unused since I was put in here by the orders of Hook. The stone walls and floor are jagged like that of a rough rock making it near to impossible to walk around with bear feet, which I thankfully don't have since Smee was kind enough to get me some new shoes.

"But the sun has risen; don't you think that that is a sign that he is alive?" James asks insistently and I simply shake my head as I sink down to the ground burying my face in my knee and wrapping my arms around them, "Well isn't it?"

Looking up at James, who is so preoccupied with his apple, I begin to wonder if I'm having another conversation in my head. It tends to happen frequently when he's here, even when he's not here sometimes, that I have a simple conversation with him about the weather, how the island was faring, how the crew was, etc. It wouldn't be strange to me if I was having one of those conversations again and I merely say, "I had, at first, thought he was alive when I saw the sun rise but I figured that just because the sun rose doesn't mean that he's alive,"

"How so," James turns to look at me and that's when I know that I'm not talking to myself, and as he cuts up his apple I notice a small sad glint in his eyes that aren't usually there. Plus he looks a bit distracted and lost in thought besides talking to me about nonsense and he isn't joking around like he usually is when he comes to visit me. I wonder what happened that has him so quiet.

"Plainly because whenever Peter talked about Neverland he always made it sound like it was alive," I stand up and wipe away at my pants as I make my way towards James snatching a piece of apple from his hand, "And ever the first time I stepped foot on Neverland I do not doubt that it is, in fact, alive with its own mind and power,"

"So you don't believe that there might still be a chance that he's alive," James asks smiling that annoying cocky smile at me.

Walking away from him back to my previous spot I stare out the window again biting into my piece of apple contemplating my answer. After about a minute I shake my head and look back at him, "I stopped believing that possibility the moment that light shot into the sky bringing darkness to the island," I answer plainly, "The sun must have been mourning his death, and has now probably grown tired of mourning and has moved on with its life,"

"Have you moved on?" he asks as I look away back out through the barred window to the now setting sun that turns the world orange, "You do know that you can leave this cell whenever you'd like, as long as you join us," James says and I feel his hand rest on my shoulder and I am disgusted at him touching me with the hand that pulled the trigger. Pushing him angrily away from me I begin to laugh hysterically at his suggestion. With the force of the blow I had given him and my unstoppable laughing I fall landing on my knees onto the jagged rocked floor scratching my hands and cutting my knees, "Wendy!" James cries out while reaching toward me to pick me up as I snatch his knife from the floor holding it up to him menacingly and he holds his hands up in defeat.

"As if I would _ever_ rejoin your father and that pathetic group of men you call a crew," I yell waving the knife over my head at him while remaining on the ground ceasing my laughing, I glare at him through my hair that has covered my face unwashed, "Go away James," I whisper and when he doesn't make a move to leave I stand and run after him with the knife still in hand, "GO AWAY!" I chase him to the door of the cell where he quickly closes and locks it while standing on the other side still holding his hands up and I fling the knife at him. He quickly dodges the blade and it lodges itself by a nearby tree deep enough to make it hard to pull out, "Don't come back," I sneer and before he can interject I say, "Smee can bring me my food from now on, but I want you as far away from me as possible," and without another word he's gone.

I'm breathing heavily and my chest feels like it's tightening in on itself as I begin to hyperventilate. I fall to my knees again and cry out as the floor touches my cuts as I clutch onto my chest trying to find a way to calm down my breathing when my fingers brush over something small and round. I look down at the 'kiss' Peter had given me all those years ago, the one that had saved my life when Tootles shot me down with his arrow the first time I had entered Neverland. I run my finger over the small hole on the acorn and then clutch the small nut close to my chest feeling my tears pool down my cheeks, tears that I have held in selfishly since Peter's death and now I could do everything but allow them to stop flowing.

"Oh Peter," I cry feeling my heart tear itself apart, "I will always believe in you Peter Pan, and as long as I'm alive I'll always be waiting for you," and without another word I fall into a deep sleep for the oncoming night.

* * *

"Just always be waiting for me."

– J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I hope you all have a wonderful new year.**

**A shout out to all of you my wonderful readers and followers who help make this story happen. Without you I probably would have given up on this project long ago. Thank you a thousand times over.**

**Plus a shout out to .94 - I appreciate all of my readers and since they take the time to review, even if its small, I feel like I could take a bit of my time to thank them and because you all are awesome I like to be punctual when I update, and because I don't like waiting too long for other people to post their stories I feel like I should be fair and post as regularly as possible. Thanks again and hope to hear from you again soon.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today, and I have a question for this week, what is your new year's resolution? Mine is to finish this story with an epic ending and to write up a new story too.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see in this story you can also PM me and I'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Believe and you will soar

**Hello my wonderful readers, I am back from my short break of writing with chapter 9. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**POV: Peter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Looking up from the wood that I'm chopping up I find Tigerlilly walking around through the construction site wearing grand ceremonial robe that the elders have put her up to wearing. It's some sort of tradition that all future clan leaders wear for a certain amount of days where they wear an elaborately decorated robe that has been passed down to each male for many years, but since she's about the first girl in her clan to become chief before marrying the elders had to create a robe especially made for her. It looks good on her with many colorful beadings outlining the elaborate designs of animals painted onto the intricately woven material and tassels hanging off under her sleeves. On her headdress feathers as long as my arm reach up into the sky while strings of multicolored beads hang off the band that's secured around her head resting on her cheeks and clicking against each other whenever she moves.

Her expression is firm holding no emotion like the expression her father used to hold as she surveys the ongoing work around her nodding to a few of the tribe's men as they duck their heads in respect. It is until her eyes land on me that her fixed composure changes as she runs towards me making the beads on her headdress jingle against each other like small bells. She stops in front of me and looks up through her tilting headdress while saying my name a little breathless, "Peter,"

I wave as I watch her run toward me and for a moment she even looks like a child again. Thankfully she's been doing very well since her father's death trying to talk about the subject as little as possible, and I don't blame her. Truthfully she makes it seem like nothing really happened and has made it her utmost duty to rebuild the torn down tribe before she lets herself have a moment to herself. Her father would be extremely proud of her. I even try to smile wider as she arrives to where I'm standing.

"Well hello your majesty," I gallantly say while giving her a deep bow making her look a bit puzzled.

"What is your majesty," she asks a bit confused.

"It's what people back in London call their higher ups, like how here they call you chief over there you're known as your majesty. It's a form of respect," I say while leaning the make-shift axe on my shoulder and wiping a bit of sweat away from my brow.

"How curious," she huffs and moves to sit on an empty tree stump while intertwining a few tassels through her fingers seeming a bit bored as I chop away at some more wood feeling my hands a bit sore from all the exertion that I've been putting on them. A few of the blisters in my hands have actually begun to bleed, "I have heard news from the faeries that the boys are still hanging around the island creating mischief," Tigerlilly mutters almost inaudibly and I simply nod not really wanting to talk about the boys just yet. Yes I've also heard from the chattering faeries that the boys have not yet left the island, "I also hear that both Wendy and Nellie have gone with the pirates,"

I hit the next piece of wood so hard that my axe snaps in half with the force splintering my hands and making them bleed even more while also startling Tigerlilly as she jumps in her seat, "Yes, I heard that they were both with the pirates, but Wendy is being kept prisoner somewhere in the island," I sit on the floor while continuing to look down at my hands watching the protruding pieces of wood stick out through my skin. Funny how my brain is numb enough to not register the pain that must be shooting through my hand.

Through my head images of Nellie in the cave swim around like a vortex that threatens to suck me in. I can see her tear filled face and the words she last said to me about forgiving me still ring throughout my head like angry sirens. Somehow I believe it is my entire fault that she's gone over with the pirates finding no good home with the company that I call friends like the Indians. Probably if I had never woken up she would have lived with Tigerlilly and the Indians seeming as both girls used to get along with each other one visiting the other once in a while. At point I even think that I heard them call each other sisters once, but that was maybe about a year before I left Neverland to pursue Wendy and the boys.

"I saw her," I say looking up at the sky while leaning on the stump I had been cutting the wood on.

"Who," Tigerlilly asks curiously, "Wendy?"

I shake my head. If I had seen Wendy I would have taken her in my arms and flown off away from Neverland that very second, "No Nellie," I hear Tigerlilly gasp and I nod, "She was the first person I saw when I woke up. She's actually the person who woke me up in the first place," I simply state while pulling the splinters out of my hand one by one, "She looks different...,"

"Older and much more beautiful," Tigerlilly cuts me off and when I look up at her she has a longing look on her face, "Her appearance started to change a few minutes before you died. I had been with her that day and she was telling me how she betrayed you and wanted you dead. I have not seen her since," she says while standing up to leave, "Did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah, she told me how much she hated me and how jealous she was of Wendy and how I had sort of been the person to betray her first," I say while wiping my hands on my pants while Tigerlilly nods, "She also said she forgave me for everything even though it meant nothing anymore,"

"Do you forgive her," Tigerlilly asks and I look up to see her hopeful expression that makes me squirm a bit. I want to forgive Nellie, but truth is that no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't get me to forgive her, "I see, well maybe one day you will find it in you to forgive her for all the crimes she has committed to you." She starts to walk away but stops as if remembering something and turns to look at me, "Also Peter, I think it is about time you go and reunite with the boys. I am sure that they would be very excited to see you and to help you go and save Wendy from the pirates," I nod knowing that she is right, "And know that no matter what I am here to help, all you have to do is ask and I shall help,"

Standing off the ground I bow at Tigerlilly making her smile and give me a look that says that I am crazy and then I take her hands in mine, "Thank you Tigerlilly, for everything," I say and she holds onto my bloody hands happily.

Smiling she places the ceremonial robe into my hands and instantly my hands both quickly heal under its magical cloth, "Take it, you will have more need for it than me. Now go, fly like the eagle that you are," she pushes me away toward the edge of the trees and I nod.

I run toward the trees still hearing her yell out 'fly' over and over again as I turn to look at her while yelling, "I have lost the ability to fly," and she shakes her head with a bit of an angry look on her face.

"Believe that you can fly and you will soar above the clouds Peter. Think of happy thoughts and you will rise, now fly Peter fly," and I do as she says.

I fill my mind with happy thoughts, moments of being a child going on adventures on the island with the boys, hearing stories from Wendy, fighting off pirates for fun, swimming with the mermaids, playing my flute and flying around with Tinkerbelle. All the happy memories I've ever had fill me with such warmth that slowly, without the aid of pixie dust, I slowly feel myself rise with a satisfying amount of joy rushing through my body like adrenaline.

I was flying again.

* * *

"The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease to be able to do it,"

– J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, although I'm not all that happy with it, but I hope you all enjoy it either way. Plus, the reason this chapter was late was that I was simply too lazy to post it up last week on Saturday and also the fact that I had to get my school stuff together added to the delay since I started to go to school again on Monday, but all of that is done with and I shall try to be more punctual.**

**Shout Outs**

**A shout out to Katara Asuna Rose for Following both me and my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to read.**

**I don't have much to say other than happy hump day.**

**Until next time my lovelies**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wings of faith

**Sorry about the wait my lovely readers but I am back with chapter 10 of my final series. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**POV: Nellie, and Peter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Tapping my fingers on the desk I stare out the window of my small cabin while chewing on a blade of grass feeling very blissful. Everything around me is quiet other than a soft breeze blowing outside ruffling the leaves of the nearby trees and the sweet bubbling of the nearby brook. Another sound is that of a pair of fluttering wings and the sound of bells only a few feet away.

"You're not going to go visit her?" The small faerie asks and I shake my head keeping my gaze transfixed on a passing by cloud that seems to be in the shape of a bird, "Aren't you at all worried on how she's doing," the faerie asks again and I sigh turning to look at the small glowing creature.

I spit out the blade of grass I had been chewing on before answering the faeries question, "Of course I'm worried about her, her father just passed away and she must be more than heartbroken at the moment and all I want to do is run over to the camp and try to console her,"

"Then why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Because I am no longer welcome amongst the Indians remember," The faerie stares at me as if waiting for further explanation, I groan wondering how these dumb little creatures could act so smart at times, "Tigerlilly knows by now that I have sided with the pirates and since it was a pirate that killed the old chief it is impossible for me to return to the camp bearing the title of pirate," I say as I find the clock hanging on the nearby wall striking noon and I hurry to collect my things.  
"You can always leave the pirates and ask for forgiveness," the small faerie says so sincere that it even makes me laugh with utter joy.

Strapping my holster around my waist and shrugging on my coat I head for the door, "You're only a newborn faerie and thus you are oblivious on how the world works," I look up and look at the glowing creature who stares at me with a confused face, "One day you'll understand that a person who cuts off their wings can no longer fly unless aided by a hand and I have pushed away the hands that wanted to aid me," I open the door to the cabin and take in the view before me as I always do when I leave home.

"Well then why don't you reach out your hand?" I laugh again feeling the humor of it all like an infectious disease.

"I can't reach out because I have already lost faith fearing that if I reach out there will be no one to catch me, so I drown in my own sea of lies," before I close the door I look back and smile at the small faerie before closing the door and heading out toward the Jolly Rodger where my new family awaits me.

Soon a great battle will ensue taking with it many lives and all I can do is wait for the inevitable.

* * *

The wind is a glorious feeling on my warm arms and the mist of the clouds covers me with dew wetting my clothes and hair. I give out a great whoop stretching my arms out in front of me and then bringing them behind my back as I enjoy the peace and great relief that fills my heart. My heart beats energetically in my chest adding to the happy frenzy I am in and as I soar higher toward the overhead sun I notice the hands of gravity slowly release their hold on me.

When I reach a certain height I let myself drop feeling the wind picks up around me wanting to badly to keep me afloat in the air as I plummet down toward the water. Throughout the fall I keep my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of falling and when the smell of salt water fills my lungs I open my eyes and shoot straight up again just grazing the top of the blue water sending up a mist of water into the air. I laugh wiping my forehead from where the mist got me, along with the mist from the clouds, and look around surveying the island. Nothing has changed and for a moment I'm happy until something dark passes over me making the island look ominous and unwelcoming.

It no longer looks like home.

Shaking my head to remove the ominous feeling I head toward the island knowing very well where those sneaky boys could be. There is still a place, no matter how undesirable the island may seem that I can still call home and it is none other than hangman's tree where I have lived with the boys for a really long time. Basically ever since I arrived to the island all those years ago has hangman's tree been my home and no matter how much I would like to deny it the hollowed out tree will undoubtedly stay with that title, even when I decide to never return.

Catching the familiar winds, I let the currents guide me, as they have done so many times before, toward my home. Although I know there is nothing to worry about I still pray that the boys are at the tree at this very moment and that they have not abandoned the home that has guarded them since the beginning. I also pray that no harm has come to them during my absence and that they have not forgotten me, as many children tend to forget those who leave them, and that they will join me in saving Wendy and getting out of this miserable island for good.

Once I catch sight of the tree, seeming as it is the largest tree on the island that can only be spotted when flying, I head down releasing myself from the air currents and plummeting down once again toward the thick foliage that helps to hide our home. As I grow nearer to the greenery I begin to hear the ecstatic laughter of young boys goofing around and I quicken my descent making sure as to not crash into any of the protruding branches that could whack me at any moment if I am not careful. I slow down and perch myself on a branch concealing myself behind some vines and watching the boys down below running around chasing each other in a lively game of whack a boy, which is basically where one of the boys tries to hit another boy with a bludgeon marking that boy as it. In other words it's a much more dangerous way of playing tag.

A great soothing warmth grows deep inside of me at seeing all my boys, somewhat, safe and happy as I continue to watch them play. They are what give me the strength to continue on fighting and without them I probably would have never been the man, yes man, which I am today. If they had not left with the Darling children I would have never pursued Wendy as I did and I probably would have forgotten all about her realizing much too late that she had grown up with a family of her own. These boys are what give me faith when I lose it making me lose my wings. They are the hands that reach out to me and I reach back grasping on tight allowing them to keep me afloat and together we have all accomplished much and I know we will continue accomplishing many other things, together.

Emerging from my hiding spot I drift down to a lower branch that allows them to see me clearer I watch for a few seconds more noticing that they have not yet noticed me. Taking in a deep breath that seems to stretch my lungs like rubber I place my hand close to my mouth and crow like a rooster announcing my arrival just as I used to do. Immediately the boys stop running and look up toward me with a look of confusion and disbelief painting over their once lively expressions making me smile wider.

"Well aren't you going to cheer," I ask jokingly wanting to laugh at their expressions and at the same time wrap them all up in my arms and never let go.

Tootles, who was the one now holding the bludgeon, drops his weapon and holding his arms to the side weakly taking me in probably wondering if I was just an illusion or real. The rest of the boys do the same and as I watch them I notice John speculating me the way he speculates a science experiment wondering if his hypothesis is right or wrong. They all stare at me with glazed eyes and it begins to exasperate me to watch them just standing there not knowing what to do that I am even tempted to drift down to the main ground and touch one of them to show that I am no illusion but the real living thing. Thankfully I don't have to.

"PETER!" Binks and Duke both jump at me knocking me off of the tree branch and we land in heap on the cold moist ground. Before I know it the rest of the boys are jumping on top of me each hugging a different part of my body unwilling to let go and I in return try to hug each and every one of them as best as I can, "You're back Peter you're finally back," they cry over each other, "I told you he'd be back," someone says over the shouting voices, "No I said it," another argues, "Who cares, he's back," Binks screams almost leaving me deaf. Their tears stream down their cheeks and their sobs fill my ears and I cry along with them holding them close to me as I have seen a father hold their children to them.

These are my boys, and my boys are my wings.

* * *

"For to have faith, is to have wings" Peter Pan"  
– J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**I'm extremely sorry that I am late in updating a****_gain_**** but my second semester in school has started and it is hectic to the max as I try to adjust to my new classes and teachers. Because my head is in an array of confusion I have not had the chance to write and post up lately, but trust me when I say that I am trying to get back on track. From extreme Algebra II pre-ap homework to about four insane teachers, Colorguard practice, ****_and _****Band practice I am at a very tight schedule, but fear not because none of this will prevent me from finishing this story and that is my oath to you my loyal readers.**

**I'm trying to keep the updates to my usual every four days but be warned that I might miss a few days but I will undoubtedly keep on posting as long as I can.**

**Shout Outs**

**Lily-Jane 9979 - Yes Peter can no Finally fly and if you read this chapter I hope you enjoyed the reaction of the boys. I actually teared up myself while I was writing it. I hope to hear from you again.**

**Guest - Sorry I'm late but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Fanficaddict - Thank you so much. It's readers like you that keep me writing and I promise to finish this story to the end and I am already researching and thinking up ideas for my upcoming story. So far I'm a bit stuck but I'll think of something eventually. Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon as well.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today.**

**If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember reviews are a writers candy and help me update faster - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put in the story please PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sad creatures

**I am back, as promised, on time with chapter 11 of my final story for this series. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**POV: Peter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The day could not have been more joyous to a child than to have the one person they most desire in their arms healthy and strong, and although it had turned out a marvelous day indeed as all good things come they must eventual go. Finally releasing the boys from my grasp I watch them all animatedly run around flapping their arms and making great gestures each talking over one another trying to explain to me about the adventures they have been enjoying during my absence and as I watch them I notice how some of them, no matter how happy they seemed, still had lingering tears on their rosy cheeks and I know just how much they had thought me dead. They also seemed to never let go of me for long with fear that this may be another illusion and I may disappear the moment they turn their back on me, but that was not going to happen as long as I could help it.

"Well boys it's getting late, we should all probably go on inside and get ready for the night," I announce and they all groan but comply either way heading toward the tree and entering through the several entrances that adorned the massive tree.

Before following the boys inside I catch a shadow move a few ways off to my right and for a moment I think that I saw what seemed like raven colored hair. Curious I follow the shadow through the thicket watching it slowly quicken its pace as I do the same and just when I'm about to catch the shadow it disappears leaving me in the thick jungle lost and alone. When I'm about to turn to go back to the den I notice the shadow slip through a wall of ivy I go and follow it feeling myself trip over a protruding root and landing in a clearing filled with wild flowers and wandering faeries that prance around as they float like fireflies.

In the middle of the clearing stands a small tattered old shack about the size of a small child and I reminisce in the memories it brings from where Tootles had shot down Wendy with his arrow almost killing her in the process. I remember how I had ordered the boys to build a house around Wendy once we found out that she wasn't after all dead but just fainted from the fright of being shot at by and arrow had passed.

I stroke my finger over the rough old wood when a small voice brings me back from my reverie, "Beautiful isn't it," I turn to find the strange young girl sitting on a fallen log a few feet away looking up at the faeries as they dance around at the now surrounding darkness and it reminds me of the time that smiles, "Don't the faeries look so graceful?" she asks while looking back up at them seeming entranced and for some odd reason I want her to stop looking at the faeries. I wanted to scream up to the small creatures and tell them to fly away from here as soon as possible, but knowing those devilish beings they would only laugh and continue to fly about minding their own business and ignoring any warning that would come their way, "Faeries are such sad creatures," the girl says as a darkness quickly covers her eyes and the image from the cave returns with her large vicious smile and glowing red eyes, only instead of disappearing quickly it remains on her face.

"How so," I ask slowly walking towards her as she continues to look up with her eyes looking at me and seeming to taunt me. She only seems to get more vicious every time I see her with the black aura around her thickening every time as well.

"Simple," she says as she holds out her hand and her smile widens stretching across her face from ear to ear, "They die so easily that its almost pointless for them to even be alive," my heart stops as a small faerie lands on her hand as if drawn to it by some invisible force. The girl leans in and whispers into the small faeries ear, "I don't believe in faeries," making the floating faerie gasp, turn completely gray from head to toe, and fall into the young girl's hand before turning into pixie dust, "So sad indeed," the girl than says clapping her hands together three times before her face returns to her 'innocent' expression and she smiles a sweet simple smile, but the image of the demon stays implanted in my mind as I watch her look on at the faeries as if they were something so enchanting. As I watch her I begin to wonder where Tinkerbelle is at this moment and if she's doing fine wherever she is.

"PETER!" Several voices call out and I turn toward the direction they're coming from before looking back at the fallen log to find it empty, "Peter where are you?"

Shaking my head I turn and head toward the boys not wanting to worry them any more than they must already be worrying, "I'm here," I answer and the twins quickly grab onto my hands sniffling a bit as they do, "Sorry I walked off on you but I remembered about the shack we built for Wendy and I just wanted to see if it was still there," say sheepishly and they all nod a bit skeptical.

"Wendy showed it to me some time back before we went to the mountain and she said that once she left Neverland I could keep it as a hideout," Little Thomas says from where he stands among the rest of the boys as if he belonged and I didn't really mind it all that much. I mean I would have thought that he would have returned with his family after I fell but instead the boys said that he escaped with them once Wendy started pushing them out of the cave and keeping the pirates back to keep them from being captured thus explaining on why she is with the pirates now, "Is that alright?" he asks innocently and I nod while ruffling his hair.

"Let's go back," I finally announce and they all cheer while heading back toward the den with the twins towing me not daring to let go this time.

I look back at the clearing where the girl had been sitting on the log and a foreboding feeling fills within me and all I can think about is where Tinkerbelle was at the moment and most of all, was she still alive?

* * *

"..children know such a lot now, they soon don't believe in fairies, and every time a child says, 'I don't believe in fairies,' there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead."  
- J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**So this chapter is more of a filler and hold a little hint about the future. I have decided to make the mysterious girl a sort of premonition on stuff that will slowly be taking place as the story progresses, So look out for those tiny Easter eggs I will be putting out, just like I did in the first story, and tell me what you think it means to the best of your imaginative ability.**

**Anywho, I should be updating chapter 12 by Friday unless otherwise I am unable to but I'll make sure a chapter is up by the end of the week.**

**Shout Outs**

** .94 - Glad to hear from you again and of course I had to add the crow. I found that no matter how long Peter is away he always returns crowing to the boys to sound his arrival so it only seemed fitting to have him crow now. **

**wolfsurvivor13 - Thank you for following and favoriting my story, glad you're enjoying my story and I hope to hear a review from you soon.**

**Well that's all the reviews for today.**

**If you're enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions that you'd like to see put into this story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Lose and forget

**Welcome back with chapter 12 now ready to be read. Please R&R and I shall see you at the bottom of the page.**

**POV: Peter, Wendy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

"Peter, what are you looking for?" John asks as he enters my room standing at the doorway watching me rush around the room in a frenzy.

"I can't find it," I groan opening drawers and pulling out their contents feeling a heavy desperation grow within me as I duck to look under the worn down drawer.

"Find what?" Michael chimes peering in under John's arm curiously, "What have you lost?"

"My kiss," I say desperately hoping they know where it is.

"A Kiss?" they both ask at the same time seeming dumbfounded and I groan. Should have known that they wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

Groaning again I move to check under my bed finding only a few dust bunnies and an old forgotten rusted sword that never really can in handy, "The thimble Wendy gave me when we first met, I can't find it," I rip the sheets off my bed but I clearly know that it isn't going to be there, "I don't remember where I placed it and now I can't find it,"

Both boys look at each other and then at me, "We'll get the others to help look for it throughout the den and come to you if we find anything," John says and I nod hoping that they'd have better luck finding it than me. That's when something dawns on me and I fall to my knees hitting my head repeatedly thinking how stupid I was, "What's wrong Peter?"

Shaking my head and sighing I stare down at my hands feeling a bit hopeless, "We're not going to find it anywhere inside the den,"

"How come," Michael asks tilting his head to the side?

"Because," I say slowly standing up, "The last time I had it with me was when I fell down the chasm in the mountain," they both look at me with wide eyes expecting me to say something absolutely absurd, "And for all I know Nellie could have taken my thimble from me while I was sleeping,"

How was I supposed to get my kiss back now?

* * *

I watch the sun rise from off in the distance splashing the sky with pinks and oranges and light hues of blue lighting up the world and scaring away the darkness. In my hand I clutch my bread that is soft and warm in my hands as I savor the sweet homemade smell of it knowing very well that it comes from Hook's wife, Ruby. I mean the basket was set on top of my beat up coffee table holding within it this roll of bread, some fresh chopped up fruit, and a bit of stew. It also held the extremely sweet smelling perfume that she was wearing the last, and first, time I saw her on the ship after Smee took me out of the storage room on the Jolly Rodger.

Sighing, I bite into my roll feeling my mouth quickly engulf with the sweet flavor of the bread enjoying the softness of it and how it quickly dissolves in my mouth. This could not compare to the tough hard to chew and swallow bread that Smee always brought from the ship every day at noon. It reminded me of home and the food mother would always cook for us. It always tasted so good and I remember one day that I had asked her what her secret ingredient for her bread was and she simply whispered that it held a decent amount of love that no measuring cup could hold. Mother was always so kind and patient with us and she was always there when we needed her the most. Oh mother how I miss you.

Feeling my stomach drop in sadness I shake my head emptying it of all sad thoughts and keep them on my food preventing them to go any further than the taste and texture. The last thing I needed was losing this perfectly sweet meal because of an uneasy stomach that my mind created. Besides, thoughts of my mother would only suck me down deeper into the black void I already reside in, and just when I have begun to see a sliver of light.

"Delicious, isn't it?" a small young voice asks making me jump as I look toward the entrance to my cell, "Does it remind you of home," my visitor asks with such a spiteful expression it makes me want to strangle her. What does she want?

"What do you want," I ask bitterly suddenly losing interest in my once delicious slice of bread.

"Nothing much, I just came to visit you," she twinkles looking innocent batting her long curving eyelashes at me. Charming. I turn away from her staring out my single window sighing not wanting that brat to be anywhere near me. She's trouble and I want nothing to do with her, "You know he's dead right?" she asks and I whip my head toward her feeling my blood run thick. If I could shoot fire through my eyes I'd burn her to a crisp.

Standing up from where I'm sitting I head toward the cell door and stare down at the 'innocent' girl. I look her up and down noticing, as always, how pretty she is with her long raven hair, porcelain skin, full glossy pink lips, and high cheekbones so rosy it looks like a permanent blush. She's like a painting created with the most delicate of strokes leaving nothing out of place and if it weren't for the dark aura and charcoal eyes I would probably trust her and not fear her. Yes I have said it. I fear this girl with every fiber of my being and whenever she is around chills run up and down my spine like jolts of electricity, but even though I fear her I keep my composure calm as I say, "I know, you don't have to keep reminding me every time you come to 'visit'"

"I just needed to make that clear for you, there's no point in getting your hopes up for something that is not," she says inoffensively batting her eyes again, "Also I came to bring you proof that Peter Pan is, in fact, dead,"

"What kind of..." before I can finish she jerks her hand through the bars holding it toward me and I jump back in surprise.

I stare at her hand and then look up at her watcher her nod toward her hand, "Go ahead look," she says while slowly opening her palm and I curiously inch toward her wondering what it is that's she's holding. I freeze at the sight of the small thimble in her tiny hand and there is no doubt in the world that it is the 'kiss' I had given Peter on that fateful night when we first met. It's not the fact that she is holding the thimble that I gave Peter that stops me dead in my tracks if not the sight of something red and rusty dried onto the rim of the small silver object, "This is the proof I have come to bring you. I took it from Peter's finger after he had died and turned to dust within the dark caves of the mountain, so lose any hope you had within you and move on Wendy,"

Taking the small object from her hand I stare at it scratching away at the rust noticing that it's dried up blood, "What do you expect me to do," I ask still staring at the thimble feeling as if my soul had left my body and I was now only just a simple empty shell moving through strings like a marionette doll.

"Simple," the girl says while placing her delicate hand on top of my scarred one, oh how clean her hands look compared to mine, "Join them," she simply whispers and then she's gone.  
Join who.

Footsteps bring me out of my thoughts and I find Smee walking toward me with a bucket in his hand with what must be my food. He unlocks the cell leaving the door wide open and I know that if I acted now I could escape, but I had no energy to even stand on my own two feet anymore, much less would I be able to run. Smee, as big and slow as he is, could catch me within a heart beat if I tried to run so instead I watch as he places the bucket on the floor next to the coffee table ignoring the basket that was given to me during the night.

"Is ther` anythin I can get you," he asks with a tired sigh and as I look up at him I notice the dark bruises under his eyes and how the shine that used to be in his eyes is gone. Closing my hand on the thimble I shake my head and he nods in understanding, "I'll be off then," I nod and he leaves after lifting off of the ground and setting me on the lumpy bed before leaving. I thank him before he leaves and once I know that he's long gone I begin to feel my tears stream down my cheeks wetting my pillow under my face.

I stay there allowing my tears to silently fall urging the darkness to take me in while clutching both Peter's thimble and my acorn close to my heart. To think that my hope could not crumble even more than it already is, and because of that I listen to the girl allowing any threads of hope that I was still clinging onto fly away with the breeze like dust. As it flies away I close my eyes and imagine myself slipping away forgetting everything and everyone allowing my mind to go blank.

I want to forget everything.

* * *

"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again.  
"Never is an awfully long time."  
- J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

**So there was chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it and yes, Wendy does know the mysterious girl. There is, in fact, three people who have actually seen this young beautiful girl, can you all guess who the third person is? If at least one person can guess it I'll give you all a surprise.**

**Shout outs**

**Abi (Guest) - Long time no see, glad to hear from you and don't worry, the major battle is close at hand so keep on reading.**

**Fanficaddict - I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters and I have to agree on the whole twins being my favorite lost boys. I absolutely love them and oddly enough Nellie did know that she would lose her friends if she betrayed them and she did it anyway. Also there is a reason on why I put Thomas with the lost boys and it is going to be MAJOR at the end of the story. Can you guess what it is? Hope to hear from you again and I hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Lilly-Jane 9979 - Keep on reading to find out. **

**Vinitapepperdog 1983 - thank you for following and favoriting me. Glad you're liking my writing.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today and quick warning of the oncoming chapters, I plan on putting up a background story for some of the characters to give you an idea on why they're there. If you remember in 'Hook's Return' there's a part where Tink reminisces about the past and explains how Peter got to Neverland. Well there's more to the story that some characters are going to clear up a bit and this is going to go on for a few chapters before the big fight ensues, so get your bearings ready because we're going to travel into the past for a bit.**

**Anywho, If you are enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review - remember that reviews are a writers candy - and if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to see put in this story don't be afraid to PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sweet dreams

**I'm back with chapter 13. Please R&R and I'll see you at the bottom of the page. **

**POV: Narrator**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

**"What are you planning on doing, " Tinkerbelle asks the girl as she sits on her shoulder waiting and watching the sun slowly descend disappearing over the horizon.**

**"Aren't you going to tell us, " Nellie asks from where she sits on a rock a few feet away gazing at the bright multicolored sky resting her chin on her hand a bit bored wondering why she had been summoned at such a late hour. **

**The young girl with long raven hair smiles staring at the dining sun, "Nellie, what happens when the sun goes down," the girl then asks looking over at Nellie.**

**Nellie thinks for a bit before answering, "it gets dark, " with a tired yawn. **

**"And what happens when it gets dark," she asks Asian turning to Tinketbelle who shrugs not completely understanding what she's getting at, "people go to sleep x" both girls perk up not truly understanding what she's getting at. **

**Tinkerbrlle flies off of her shoulder looking at her a bit speculative knowing very well the danger that this girl can cause to whomever she wants. That is the simple reason Tinkerbelle had not left to go after Peter the moment the d sun rose into the sky, because this girl had forbidden her from searching for Peter boring that if Tinkerbelle did go after him she would gladly kill him before she even reached Peter. No doubt she had the power to do do allowing her to control the island the way she wanted to making every play her twisted game even when her players know not that they are simple pieces in a never ending cycle. **

**"If you hurt my. .."**

**"I simply want tho mess with some of their minds and I promise you that no one will get hurt, " the girl says cutting Tinkerbelle off just add the sun behind tho vanish even more while she raises her pale arms out in front of her, "At least not yet ," and before Tink can object a binding light shoots out from her hands like the light that had engulfed the island the day that Peter had 'died'. Only no one but these the girls can see it. **

**As the light encases three island like a blanket of snow, Nellie smiles enjoying the view knowing very well what this girl is up to, "Sweet dreams everyone, " she says hearing her words ring through the air like vicious bells. **

* * *

**"Take care lest an adventure is now offered you which, if accepted, will plunge you in deepest woe,"**

**- J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan**

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I was supposed to update two chapters today but that isn't going to work. Sadly I am not going to be updating for sometime because I have no internet and I typed this chapter on my phone which is in fact hard to do. Also because of this I won't be doing shout outs but I did read all of your reviews and I want to thank you for reviewing. **

**I'll try to find a way to update soon but until that happens, or when my mom pays the internet gets paid I'll have to say goodbye for now.**

**until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
